What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $5, 15, 45,$
Each term is ${3}$ times the term before it. ${\times 3\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 3\,\curvearrowright}$ $5,$ $15,$ $45$ The next term is $45\cdot{3}=135$.